


A Night to Remember

by HauntRavensong



Series: When I lose -.- [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bars and Pubs, Embarrassing maybe but still consensual, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Public Hand Jobs, Slightly Shy Reader, Student Reader, Teacher Balthazar, everything is consensual!, no one is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntRavensong/pseuds/HauntRavensong
Summary: Your older sister drags you out and you think it's the worst night ever. It gets a little better when your teacher/crush comes in, and it gets even better after a chat.
Relationships: Balthazar (Supernatural)/You, Balthazar/You, Balthazar/reader
Series: When I lose -.- [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515389
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> It's part of this series so you know how then. Plot was their idea, but main character (Balthazar) was mine. There honestly isn't enough of him written. I honestly imagine his age between late 20's to early 30's for this fic.
> 
> Please be gentle in the comments, still not quite used to writing smut.... I think my friends are sadists and love to see me struggle with this.

If you could sink into the floor then you would've done so by now. Being in a bar was the last thing you wanted and at only 15 years old you'd get into a ton of trouble for it, however your older sister wanted to go out and dragged you along. The asshole planned it too since she had a fake i.d. already made so you knew she wanted you to drive her home.

You have a love/hate relationship with her. She just doesn't get that unlike her you'd rather be home finishing your homework before the winter break and then play some video games with your own friends.

Seeing her so drunk and hanging off the arms of any guy made you want to throw up. How she even became such a party animal after college was beyond you, but you didn't have to think on it for very long when a familiar face came into view. Your eyes widened and quickly averted them when you felt your face get hot.

Of all the people to see come in you didn't expect your crush to show up. Although he's actually more than old enough to be in a bar.

Your math teacher, Balthazar Novak, is the man you have had a crush on since you moved to this town a few years ago. Sadly he lived just a couple of houses down the street from you. You say sadly since you know liking a _man_ much _older_ than you would be seen as a terrible thing with your family. You haven't even came out to them about being gay since you knew their stance on it.

Thankfully the table you chose in the bar is actually somewhat hard to see with it being cuddled into the corner and a shadow always casting over it. It even had a view of the door so you could be on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary.

"Well hello there." The very familiar drawl of Mr. Novak's French accented voice caused you to flinch and look at him. He adorned a smirk at first, but when he recognized you it turned into shock. The man sat beside you and then asked, "Why exactly are you here? I know you aren't the legal age."

A lump formed in your throat but you swallowed it down. "I know, and I honestly didn't want to be here." You turned your gaze onto your sister, who is having the time of her life. How the hell can she be having a good time in a place like this?

Mr. Novak followed your gaze and understood, "Ah, I see. Designated driver, I assume?" He knew of the trouble she usually caused and how to get you caught in the middle. When you nodded, he sighed, "Believe me, I know what that's like but it was with my cousin rather than a sibling. Don't worry, I can give you both a ride home when she's done. That way you won't get in trouble."

You smiled at that. Not that you have ever gotten pulled over it's always at the front of your mind when driving so the offer is a major relief. "Only if you don't mind, Mr. Novak."

"Please call me Balthazar." He smiled and winked at you causing a blush to rise to your face. Thank goodness the light of the bar is already a reddish hue so it hides the blush easily. "We're just chatting and having a good time, and I truly don't mind."

There were a few times you spoke with him before but it always felt nerve wracking because of your crush on him. Even though talking never went further than from teasing or teaching at school, you felt close to him since he had watched you as a sitter those years ago until your sister moved back in.

He ordered you both a soda so your choice wouldn't be suspicious and for a short while the two of you just talked. He would tell you a story about his own siblings or his cousins while you mostly did the same. It was nice to have a conversation since you were dragged here.

After another moment you accidentally placed your hand just past his knee after he told a joke that made you laugh. You didn't notice that he was quiet until you stopped laughing and saw where your hand was. Your face burned with embarrassment and you removed your hand.

Unfortunately your sister was still partying with people so you didn't have an out, but before you could apologize, Balthazar put his own hand on your thigh and gently squeezed. The contact made your breath hitch and you looked at him. His smile was gentle but eyes dark with a lust that made your heart thump faster and your cock twitch with interest.

He leaned toward you and whispered in your ear. "I see the way you look at me while I'm teaching the class." His voice was dripping with lust too, distracting you from the fact that his hand went up your thigh and slowly undoing your jeans. "I can see that you want me to fuck you. I bet you'd like to see everyone watching as I pound into your ass. You wanted it ever since you were just 13 when I would watch you."

When his hand wrapped around your cock inside your pants you gasped and somewhat shook your head. "We'll....ah fuck..."

"Shh..." He still whispered, "No one will notice unless we make a lot of noise." You realized that he was actually right. Somehow you picked a well hidden spot. His hand then went to cup your balls, making you bite back a moan. "Can you be a good boy and stay quiet for me?"

Your brain was swimming with the sensations that Balthazar was causing. The fact that it was _him_ doing this to you seemed too good to be true, and the fact that you're both in a very full bar with people who could see what was going on if they happened to look down enough was both worrisome and...kind of hot to you.

You bit your lip and nodded as both of your arms tensed on the table. He again smiled and kissed a spot behind your ear and massaged your balls even more. The sensation made you spread your legs on instinct so he then slowly moved his hand back to your now needy cock. 

Even though you knew that your pants were open for his hand to be under them your cock was still trapped and it felt almost painful with the strain. Balthazar noticed this and adjusted so he could get it out. 

"You still have to be quiet." He then used his other hand to turn your face to him and kissed you on your lips. Keeping that in mind you did your best to keep your moans under control as he freed your cock. It was then that you felt that he only undid your zipper which was a slight squeeze to get through, but he did it.

With you now free Balthazar gently thumbed at your leaking slit while his other fingers worked your head. It felt so good, better than doing this yourself anyways. After his fingers were wet enough, he tightened his grip on you and dragged his hand down before going back up to your cock head.

Your moans and whines were quieted but difficult to control. Every so often his grip would change from tighter or looser, his pace would also change and the most maddening thing was how he always twisted his hand around your head while adjusting said grip.

He would occasionally help with your moans by kissing you deeply but now he was somewhat losing control of himself, but he made sure to stay calm. "You love this so much, your cock stays in my hand when I slightly pull away." 

Saying that made you twitch hard in his hand, letting him know that you were close so he decided to have a little teasing fun with his words. "You're making such a mess, I can tell you're close. Such a good boy for me. Go ahead and cum for me. We can leave the cleanup for the janitor."

Although you wanted to punch him for that last comment, his voice was just sweet velvet and his hand is absolute magic, but with both he made your vision go white for a moment. Your arms tensed on the table as your cock began to throb wildly as it coated Balthazar's hand and the underside of the table in cum. As the pleasure exploded from you his voice became a blur but you knew he wasn't really talking since he had to kiss you again to keep your final groan from being too loud.

Your entire being felt like jelly in the moment so Balthazar cleaned you up and tucked you back in your pants. He felt proud of himself that he could do that to you. When he saw you look at his own erection with worry, he made you look at him and promised. "You can take care of it later. For now I think we should leave."

Of course your sister came up to the two of you. Her smile was bright when she saw Balthazar, but thankfully she was oblivious of what just happened. "Heya, Balthy. I was jus' bout to tell him that I got a ride!" She beamed when she looked over her shoulder to a waiting man. "Can ya take him home for me, Balthy?"

"Of course." He said without hesitation. It made you feel fluttery on the inside. "I will be happy to take him home. You have a good time and be careful dear."

She giggled but waved him off as she clumsily made her way to the equally drunk man. Once they were gone, he turned to you. "Shall we continue this at my house?"

You grinned and nodded before he helped you out of the booth and took you to his car. A night you thought was bad turned out to be the best night of your life.


End file.
